Pressure Cooker Cake
Easy Home Made Cake Type of Meal Bakery ( Simple Cake ) Preparation Time : 20 minutes Cooking time : 40 minutes Ingredients Plain flour (maida) - 1 and 1/2 cup Powdered sugar - 1 cup Egg - 1 Refined oil or plain butter - 1/2 cup Baking soda - 1 teaspoon Milk - 1 cup Vanilla essence - 1 teaspoon Method Mixture Preparation ( Batter ) 1. Beat the egg very well until it becomes lighter and looks like double the original quantity. (As you do while making omlete ) 2. Mix sugar and oil together and stir them pretty hard till the mixture becomes light and fluffy. 3. Add the beaten egg to this mixture. Mix well to blend all ingredients thoroughly. 4. Now prepare a mixture of plain flour (maida) and baking powder and sieve it to avoid any lump. 5. Now gradually add this maida mixture, to the batter prepared by mixing sugar, oil and egg. Note: As you stir the mixture, it will become dense. Add some milk in small amount to make it smooth. Keep on repeating the process of adding maida and then milk as required, till batter is well blended (It should look fluffy/ soft). 6. Add Vanilla essence to the batter and again blend thoroughly. Cake Preparation 7. Grease the baking tin (or cake tin) with oil and dust it by sprinkling maida over greased surface evenly. Note: Use baking tin of 6 inch in diameter, so that it can easily get into the pressure cooker. 8. Pour the mixture into the greased baking tin. Note: Baking Tin should be made of Aluminium 9. Heat the presure cooker on high heat for 2 minutes. Caution: If baking tin comes into direct contact of the base of cooker, it can harm ( overbake ) the cake. Remedy: Use cooker container which has big holes in it. You can put the baking tin on that container and then put it inside the presure coker. Even if you do not have the cooker container cake can be made, but there is a big chance of getting its lower part overbaked 10. Now put the cake tin containing the cake batter, inside on cooker dish.( Do not put water inside the pressure cooker) 11. Close the cooker lid and do not put the whistle on the lid.Lower the flame from high to low after 2 minutes. 12. Let it cook for 40 minutes, then switch off the heat. Do not open the lid immediately. Cooked Cake Testing 13. After 10 minutes open the lid to check whether the cake is done. Put a skewer inside the cake. (Skewer - a long thin pointed piece of metal or wood, used to test whether something is completely cooked ) 14. If the mixture will not stick on it, means that cake is done. 15. Serve. Tips: For Vegeterian People You can make the cake without egg. Just add 1/2 cup refined oil more. Make sure that you stir it pretty hard, till you find air bubble in the batter. For More Recipes Contributed by: * PressureCookerRecipes Y-Group Category:Pressure cooker Recipes